A Poke'rassic Adventure
by Savvyman52
Summary: There have been many stories about a person from our world crossing into the Pokemon world, but this is set into a land where the mistakes of trying to playing god run amok, and a poor young man gets caught in it. Come see how he tries to get home.
1. PrePrologue

**Commander-Ookami: Attention! Hello and welcome to my first ever Pokemon fanfiction that I have created. This part is the prologue to the rest of the story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: I do not own Pokemon or its various characters, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the Nintendo Corporation. I only own the OC's of the story and its plot. **

In a dark room, dimly lit from sunlight flowing in from broken windows to create shadows off of strange figures and shapes, we find the strange room to be of a laboratory of some kind, or at least it used to be. The room is filled with scientific equipment and machinery that lie in ruins, crates and glass beakers lay into broken pieces, as well as books and papers are ripped and spread all over the floors and tables of the room. There is also evidence that the room has been in this condition for quite some time with the presence of plant life spread everywhere. Fungi grows from the walls and corners that were once painted white, large roots could be seen popping up from the tiles of the flooring to the walls, and wild vines hang from the roof of the room with fallen wiring from the fallen lights.

Yes, this room has definitely seen better days, but not everything in the room appears to be useless.

On the far corner of the room, among some of the ruined equipment, a strange machine that looks to be still in working order sits still. The machine included a pair of very large energy generators with thick cords attaching themselves to the sides of a large metal ring hanging from the cieling by a mechanical arm and placed in between the generators, there was also what looks like a computer setup with cords attached to all three. This looked to be a portal of some kind, and it was collecting dust. That is... until something happened.

"Zap!" came the sound from the metal ring with a crackle of energy.

Soon that crackle was followed by a low hum that was coming from the two high-powered energy generators that were getting louder and louder. The generators were soon glowing, shaking, and crackling with energy from the generators and through the heavy cables into the ring and the computer. As well as shaking the dust off.

The computers monitor, which was black a moment ago, had glowed white as it was turned on and soon had letters and numbers of calculations and data running across it.

"Gateway opening process activating!" came a female monotone voice from the computer screen as words were displayed, reading exactly what it said. "Coordinates signal locked and set. Initiating transportation sequence... now!"

After that was said the screen had showed a set of unknown coordinates and had the words 'Activating gateway' in bold. The ring itself had also started to glow white from the center and spread out to its edges. The white was soon accompanied by blue into a swirling pattern. After a moment the swirl had a black dot at the center of it. The dot had slowly gotten bigger and tuned into a blob and then into a silhouette of a person. The gateway had then expanded from the ring like a bubble, making the ring with its mechanical arm into a bubble wand. The swirling energy bubble had gotten bigger and bigger until it burst, bringing a figure dropping out of the bubble.

"Gateway transportation sequence complete. Shutting down now." The computers voice said as its screen also typed down what it said.

The generators had then turned themselves off and the energy was dying out, leaving the ring empty of its internal swirling colors and the computers screen pitch black once again.

The room was left quite again like it was moments ago, left in ruins with no trace of movement. Except, for the unknown figure that came out of the gateway, which was beginning to stir.

"Ugg." moaned the figure as it lifted its round feature, presumed to be its head. "Ugg... wha-... what happened? Huh?" The figures face had then come into view, slowly turning its head from side to side, and its eyes just opening to show their color of brown. "Where? Where am I?"

**Commander-Ookami: Attention! I hope you enjoyed what you have read thus far of my story, and I hope that you sound off in the reviews and give your your thoughts about it, this also include anything you wish for me to add or fix if necessary. And remember, when you address yourself, you should begin and end with the word 'Sir' should you feel like it, it's up to. I will be posting up more chapters latter on. With that said I thank you for you cooperation. Dismissed!**


	2. Introducing Indy

**Commander-Ookami: Attention! Hello and welcome back to my first ever Poke'rassic fanfic. You are about to read the first chapter that leads to the prologue to the rest of the story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: I do not own Pokemon or its various characters, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the Nintendo Corporation. Also the story's similarity to another story belongs to Michael Crechton and Steven Spielberg I only own the OC's of the story. **

In Washington D.C., at 10:00 a.m., a number of 10 large luxury buses made their way down Jefferson Dr SW. The buses then makes their stops in front of a large building, parking themselves behind one another in front. The buses were filled with young teens ranging from 13 to 14, with two adults in each. In bus #5 is where our story begins.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Before you leave this bus I want to remind you all that we will be spending nine hours touring the Smithsonian, so you are to gather with your groups of four to three that you have chosen for touring the museums. Also, we will regather at the statue of Proffessor Joseph Henry!" A husky old man with a sinister-like grin had called out to the children from the front of the bus. The old man had a bald head and a gray beard and eyes. He was wearing a black argyle sweater vest over a dark-purple long sleeve button shirt with black trousers and black dress shoes. "Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Gungar!" said all the teens of the bus in unison.

Mr. Gungar was a very pleasant mad in his 60's to be around, despite his signature smile that made him seem creepy. He also has a mischievous nature that makes him pull practical jokes of the cruel variety and scare people, both at his students and his fellow school faculty members.

"Alrighty-then, everybody out! Mrs. Bliss will be taking roll call of you and your groups before you enter the museum. She will also be handing out maps of the Institution and your time schedules, so you'll know where your going and when you should report in." Mr. Gungar said as he stood aside to let the teens exited the bus first.

As all of the teens got out the bus, one brown haired teen in particular had begun to stretch as soon as he got out.

"Ahh, finally we got out of that bus, now I can stretch my legs. I was getting a cramped from sitting down for so long." said the teen. He had brown medium length hair and eyes. Wearing a safari fleece gilet, with a thick black line across it, over a Sahara tech long sleeve shirt (the sleeves were rolled up and buttoned) with tan cargo pants and black lace-up boots. "After spending all that time camping in the outdoors, it's nice to get to civilization."

The rest of the buses had also let out their teen passengers that were inside them. These Teens are the graduating students of Spielberg Junior High, and after the students had graduated, they were offered the opportunity to take the 'Smithsonian Camping Trip'. Where the students will make their way by bus, camping out in the wilderness along the way, to reach their destination to the Smithsonian. Where they will spend the night in the different wings of the museum. It's considered to be a final farewell to the students as they become High Schoolers by being both educational and fun. The students homeroom teachers, as well as the Junior High principle, would also be coming along to chaperon.

Once all of the students had gotten out, a kind-looking woman had exited before Mr. Gungar. Her name is Mrs. Bliss, she was wearing khaki outdoor travel vest over white trail shirt and stone shorts with brown lace-up boots. she was in fine shape for a woman in her 60's, aging with much grace. She kept her grey hair in a bun, wore a pair of thin rim glasses over her blue eyes, and a pearl white egg-shaped pendant around her neck.

"Alright everyone get into your groups and I'll mark you down." Mrs. Bliss called to the teens.

All of the teens got together into groups of six, this included our brown haired teen.

"Hey Indy!" called a girls voice out to our teen.

The brown haired teen, now known as Indy, noticed the call and tried to find it's source.

"We're over here dude!" a boys voice called out to our teen after the girls voice.

Indy finally notice the sources of the voices and headed through the crowd of grouping teens. When he finally reached them, he found a teen boy with short spiky red hair and a girl with long jet black hair in thin rim glasses.

"Hey guys!" Indy said as he reached them.

"Alright 'group 5b', be ready for roll call." Mrs. Bliss said to the three teens that made up 'group 5J'. "Indiana J. Hammond."

"Present." Indy said. Indy is a adventurous guy and a very creative kind guy too. His mind is always a wonder with all of the ideas and thought he comes up with. He's 13 years old, soon to be 14.

"Richard B. Zekin"

"Yo." the spiky redhead teen responded. Richard, or Ritchie, was a very energetic 14 year old who's always up for a challenge, no matter how difficult or ridiculous the challenge was. He had green eyes and six freckles, with three on both cheeks. He was wearing a red down vest over a yellow t-shirt with gray cargo pants and black tennis shoes. He was also wearing a pair of fire pattern wrist bands and bandanna with the same pattern wrapped on his head.

"Helen M. Ismagus"

"Here." said the black haired girl. Helen was a very intelligent 14 year old, as well as attentive. She would always us these qualities to get high grades. As well as to get Indy and Ritchie out of trouble, especially Ritchie. She had was dresses similarly to what was wearing, except she had a purple trail shirt with black lace-up boots. She was also sporting a purple choker with three small elliptical red spheres on it.

"Alright, your all counted for, now here's your map and schedules." Mrs. Bliss said as she gave each of them a time schedule, showing what will take place from events to showings and meetings. She also handed a pamphlet map of the Smithsonian area, that the group was to share, to Helen. "Now remember, in nine hours, at 7:00 P.M., everyone is to regather at the Professor Joseph Henry statue so you can sign up for which part of the museum that you would like to sleep in. So you better get there early before you lose the choice you want."

then went to the next group for marking. Indy, Ritchie, and Helen grabbed their backpacks from their buses storage compartment and left for the museums.

"So, where should we go first?" Indy asked Ritchie and Helen.

"I say we go to the air and space museum and see all the awesome planes and rockets!" said Ritchie

"Wrong!" Helen protested. "I say we go to the Hirshhorn museum then the sculpture garden."

"The 'Air and Space' museum." Ritchie responded to Helen protest.

"The 'Hirshhorn museum and Sculpture Garden'." Helen responded back.

The Debate went back-and-fourth for five minutes until it broke into a argument about one-another for an added ten minutes. This was no surprise for Ritchie and Helen, since the two of them have always been like this, ever since the three of them were kids and have always been friends. Yet, despite that, the two of them were actually a couple. They just didn't know it yet.

After the argument ended, both of them had Indy make the final vote between the two. it was decided they would go to the 'Air and Space' museum first, then to the Hishorn museum with the Sculpture Garden second. But Ritchie and Helen would do this again on where they should go after.

* * *

The three of them made their way throughout all the museums and exhibits, they even managed to see the Washington Monument and visited the Lincoln Memorial, as well as taken part in some of the events they set up for the exhibits. They were now at the Natural History Museum of the institute, checking out the fossils, with Indy giving a deep in thought look with a raised eyebrow and his right hand cupping his chin and covering his mouth.

"Uh-Oh, I know that look, you've got something weird on your mind." Helen said as she noticed Indy's gesture.

Ritchie noticed too. "Not 'The Look'." he said with a sigh. "So what's on your mind now dude."

Both Ritchie and Helen knew that when Indy gives 'The Look' it means that he's got a strange thought on his mind.

"Well..." Indy had started to explain while still holding 'The Look'. "I was thinking of what Pokemon were like during the Jurassic-like era, before there were fossils?"

Helen and Ritchie stared at him in silence after he spoke out his thoughts, taking it all in. Then started to break into giggles and laughs.

"Dude, you've come up with plenty weird ideas before, but this one takes the cake." Ritchie said after he stopped laughing. "I mean, I love Pokemon as much as you do, but they don't actually exist,"

"Yeah, I like Pokemon too. But I know they don't exist. Even a dunce like Ritchie knows that." Helen said. while Ritchie got a little Irked by that last comment.

"I know, but it's still food for thought." Indy explained. "So what do think they would be like, if they were real, and during the Jurassic era?"

"Hmm, well... I'd think they'd be large and super powerful!" Ritchie answered with energy put into it.

"Actually, If they were real, I'd say that they would bare similarities to modern day Pokemon with different patterns and with more of an aggressive nature." Helen answered with intelligence put into it.

Not long after they gave their answers, the two of them got into a debate about which answer was right and which was wrong, it then broke into another argument and left Indy to continue looking at the fossils alone.

* * *

It was 6:45, the three soon left the museum, while two of them were still arguing, and met with the other teens at the statue to sign in for which museum they'd like to sleep in. Since the Indy was the only one not occupied in the argument, which changed to about how Ritchie failed so many history tests because he doesn't pay attention, he signed them up for sleeping in the Natural History museum. It was then that Indy was hit by a single rain drop. Everyone then rushed back to the museum in time to avoid a nasty looking summer storm that had arrived with rain, thunder, lightning, and howling winds.

Everyone inside had fallen sleep once they were in their sleeping bags they brought for the trip with the storm still going. Including Indy, Ritchie, and Helen. But during his sleep, Indy had soon woke up in the middle of the night, as if he was woken up by some unknown force that was calling out for him. Noticing this, he quietly rolled up his sleeping bag, grabbed his backpack, and headed towards the fossil area, where the force was pulling him towards.

**Commander-Ookami: Attention! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope that you sound off in the reviews and give your thoughts about it, this also includes anything you wish for me to add or fix if necessary, now don't forget to sound off. In this chapter, I left some things related to other movies and the Pokemon series, can you find them? With that said I thank you for your cooperation. Dismissed!**


End file.
